It has been common practice for many years to use one or more inflatable packers that are expanded by fluid under pressure to isolate a zone of a well during the performance of a drill stem test. One of the more common types of inflatable packers in current use has a multi layered construction comprising an inner bladder, a reinforced annular boot and a sheath of wire or cable braid that is secured to end fittings. The cables are arranged in parallel sets that are woven over and under one another with their end secured to the end fittings by an epoxy potting process that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,798 issued Oct. 10, 1961. This type of inflatable packer construction has a number of shortcomings. As the packer element is expanded by internally applied fluid pressure, the inner tube and boot tend to extrude through the gaps between the reinforcing cable members causing rupture and packer failure. In addition, the manufacture of this type of packer is labor intensive, because the reinforcing cables are hand woven during assembly. It also has been difficult to replace the inner bladder and boot which must be folded for insertion due to size constraints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved inflatable packer element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved inflatable packer element of the type described that is fabricated as a single piece unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved inflatable packer element having tire cord reinforcing means that is coupled to uniquely constructed end fittings.